What Never Could
by Dirty Dingler
Summary: Post POR. A tragedy, and the events afterward, made Ike realize that, though two people may feel the same passion for each other, some things are just not meant to be...
1. Chapter 1

What Never Could

That bastard better hope that he never shows his face again. 'Cause if he did, you'd better believe that Ike would have his revenge. He sought his bittersweet vengeance against the one who ruined his life.

And outside the single-bed room in which he paced, the nature reflected his mood. It was a dreary evening, with harsh winds and blanketing clouds. The stinging rain demanded justice, creating liberty with its cold fist. It was the kind of rain that felt like daggers on soft, exposed flesh.

That was fine, though. Ike had no reason to trek into the outdoors. Bound and broken, he had been reduced to tears after what had happened, just this morning. He had locked himself in his room all day, so why stop now?

And to think, it had only been five days since the fall of Ashnard. The ultimate terror, man of injustice, and inducer of mayhem. He was gone, so peace could prosper. Elincia had retaken the throne, Daein was on the road to recovery, everyone was returning to their countries of origin, so all would return to normal again, right?

Five days later, though, terror struck again, this time in the form of a cold, heartless murder.

Two days after defeating Ashnard, Ike and his company were back home. Among them were Mia, who was joining them, and Ranulf, Lethe, and Mordecai, who were going to stay for a week before heading back to Gallia. And for a good two days, all was returning to normal. The company was beginning to get new job offers, old friendships stayed true, and the whole setting had an air of peace and serenity.

The morning of the fourth day was just like any other, except for the fact that Lethe still hadn't left her room by noon. Although that wasn't completely uncommon, Lethe, as a cat, had been known to be a heavy sleeper.

By evening though, at dinnertime, she still wasn't down, and that was something that had never happened before. Soren went to check it out, and he came back with a blemished, blood-stained kitchen knife, saying that it had been plunged into her cold, unbeating heart.

Ike had not said a word upon hearing that. He had been in his room for the entirety of the time since the dreadful act of dishonor. Indeed, he hadn't even confirmed what Soren had said. He couldn't buck up the courage to walk into the single room in which Lethe slept in her eternal slumber. He never got to tell her…

He never told her anything. Not a single word about how he felt. Never had he revealed how much he cared for her. Never did he speak of the rush he had inside whenever he just heard her name. The passion he felt for her was so great, yet never did he admit it out loud. It was just a secret, always hidden in his depths, and now, that is where it will stay, forever.

"Ike! Open up!"

They had been trying that all day. His friends relentlessly tried to get him to open his door, claiming they were trying to help him. Ike had ignored every one of these pitiful attempts to console the beast within.

And at first, this one was no different. But the voice soon added, "We found something, Ike! We need you to take a look at it!"

Reluctantly, Ike finally opened up the door, revealing Titania, clad in light leather armor and looking disheveled. Distressed, she walked into his room and closed the door behind her.

The first this she said was, "Oh goddesses, Ike, you look horrible. How are you feeling?"

Ike was dismayed. "I should have known that this was just a ploy." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Titania, I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Well, I not leaving." Titania said sternly. "Not until you tell me what's up."

Ike sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Titania folded her arms across her chest and gave him a soul-piecing stare.

"I loved her, Titania!" Ike hollered hysterically, eyes glazing over. "I loved her and I never told her!"

"That's what I figured…" Titania murmured softly. "Look, Ike, you can't lock yourself away from your friends. That's what we're here for; to help you through these times."

"I can't do it, Titania!" Ike sobbed. "I can't take the regret! I never told her, and now I can't because she's been murdered!"

Titania paused for a moment. "Ike, she wasn't murdered."

"Wh-What?"

"At least, I do not believe so."

"You mean she-she's still alive?"

"No, Ike, I'm sorry. She still lays dead in her room. But we found something in her hand. It is some kind of note."

"Have you read it yet?" Ike asked.

"No."

"What, are you crazy, where is it? Why not?"

Titania revealed a small, folded piece of paper in her hand. "Because it's addressed to you." She gave him the letter, patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

Slowly and expectantly, Ike unfolded the crinkled parchment. The handwriting was hasty and there were quite a few cross-outs, but the fact of the matter remained that it was Lethe's handwriting. And it definitely was not neat in anyway. Numerous dried-up puddles of tears lay on the note, making it hard to read. And at the very bottom was what seemed to be a pair of red lips, plastered to the paper…

--

_My Dearest Ike,_

_It saddens me to think that, by the time you read this, I will have already passed on. There was so much I wanted from you, and so much I wanted to do with you, but in the end, all I will leave with you are my confessions._

_You only get one life, Ike, so make what you can of it. I screwed up mine. I made all the wrong decisions and all the wrong choices. I did all the wrong things, and I can think of no better way to cleanse my shame than to end it._

_Normally, such a choice may have been easy for me. But you, Ike, made it very difficult. The very thought of you makes my head soar, and I cannot think of a life without you._

_You are beautiful in appearance as well as in essence. Never before have I seen a Beorc willing to suffer for the Laguz. For I have never met a man like you before, one who makes me feel so important yet so confused, so happy and so much less significant._

_The day I laid eyes upon you until the day that I have died, I have never met a man quite like you. I cannot think of how long it would take to find another one like you, nor do I want to, for I cannot live without you by my side._

_As much as my pride is trying to deny it, I cannot live by myself. Darkness creates light, hatred creates love, and you created the spark of passion that flows within me, never to be removed._

_As much as I want to, as hard as I try, I could not bring myself to confess my feelings to you in life. We, clearly, were never meant to be. I wanted you desperately, as I desperately want you now, but I could not do it. In life I could not have you, and in death I could not tell you._

_Ike, you cannot possibly fathom what I have gone, and am going, through. During the day, I spent the majority watching you as closely as I can, in secrecy. And at night, I cry myself to sleep, thinking of your undying beauty, engrained and implanted within my skull. And it pains me to think that I will never have it._

_You gave me hope. You gave me inspiration. You _are _my inspiration. The only thing that kept me going was you. But now, with the war ending and all going back to normal, I would never have gotten to see you again._

_I don't know if you share my feelings. I very much doubt it, but if by some miracle you did, than I am very sorry, Ike, but we never could…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Deciding whether not to continue with this story was a very difficult decision. But, as I was reading it a few times again, I must agree that it seems incomplete. So, here is the second chapter, which will definitely be the last. I hope that this ties up some loose ends, but more importantly, I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Life…is a mystery. There are no second chances when it comes to life. You make a mistake…you have to deal with it. You can't just rewind it at your pleasing. You have to make do with what you are presented, whatever the circumstances.

And yet, there is a deeper meaning to life in this world. Love keeps the world going 'round, they say. Without love, there is no life. A man, or woman, without love in any others is a hollow shell. There is no heart, no soul, beneath the skin of those who do not love.

And as Lethe sat, reflecting, alone in her room, she knew that she was more than a hollow shell. Beneath the tough, proud exterior lies a woman who is ready, eager even, to love.

Her hands sweat as she clung onto the note tightly with both hands at her breast. In fact, her whole body was sweating lightly, and her limbs were locked in place. Nothing had changed in the past couple of months, but before her, in the mirror, was a pitiful excuse of what she used to be. All that was left after everything was a pale ghost, naught but memories.

The note was written. Nobody suspecting a thing of the supposedly-slumbering in her room Lethe. The knife of justice lay not five feet away.

And yet, something held her back.

Why must things always be so hard?

It was easy to see why Lethe could not do it. The note. If she truly did not like anything in this world, than why would she write such a deep note to another being?

Lethe sniffled and carefully unwrinkled the paper and held it before. It perfectly described her feelings for Ike, down to the minute details. "…We never could…" Lethe muttered quietly. She almost cried out when she read this again, and the tears began to flow.

And the knife still sat on her bureau.

The only way to cure her misery.

Lethe carefully folded her paper and held it in her left hand. And, while reaching for the knife with her left, she said aloud, "Oh, goddesses, I pray you will not judge me too harshly…"

With that knife, she spilt her blood, and she spilt her tears.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high overhead. The light breeze cooled the mid-summer air. A day which was not fit for a funeral.

Two days ago it had been, but to Ike, it seemed like an eternity. Lethe was gone. Her body was now in a coffin. Her body was shielded from view, but her memory would live on.

In the plain fields outside the mercenary fort stood Ike, alone with the wooden coffin. Today was the day they were to bury it, but no one yet wanted to intrude upon Ike and his Lethe.

The note had not yet left the hand which he read it with. It was the last memory he had of her; he would not let go of it easily. Slowly, he raised the note above his head, kissed it, and placed it in one of his pockets.

It was then that Ike felt a hand at his shoulder. "Ike?" The voice said hesitantly. Ike turned to face it. "Ike, we need to start." Mist finished.

Ike nodded slowly and waited for Mist to go get the other.

The ceremony began with everyone sitting in chairs in front of the coffin, with Rhys standing in front to say his words of wisdom.

"Lethe was," Rhys projected to the mercenaries. "a loyal soul. She was an important component to the successful attack on King Ashnard. She was a friend to all who took the time to get to know her, and she helped make Beorc and Laguz one and the same. She would stand up for those she loved, and she forever be missed as a fierce fighter, a loyal friend, and amenable lover."

He paused. "Do not let your memory of a great Laguz be tarnished by how she went. If anything, she went a lover's death. Do not second guess her. What you see is not always what you get. She was a woman of mystery, but she will always be true. Live by her example. Learn by her mistakes. We all can learn something from Lethe's life."

Rhys turned to face the coffin and opened the book he was holding. He recited, "_We ask you, goddesses of infinite wisdom, to shield Lethe from any further harm. Let her live on through the memory of her you have gave us. Give us the power to move on, yet never forget. Grant the entry of a noble soul into your Kingdom._"

When Rhys had finished, Ike was the first to stand. He, and the rest of the mercenaries, walked to the coffin. They carefully picked it up and lowered it into the hole which had already been dug.

One by one, they began to pay their final respects to Lethe. They showered her coffin with flowers.

"Good-bye, Lethe…" Ike muttered lightly as he tossed his batch of roses onto her coffin below.

And soon, Ike was, once again, alone with Lethe. She was dead, but she will never be gone. She would pass on into the next realm, but her memory will stay here to comfort the souls that she had left behind.

"Ike." Ike felt another hand at his shoulder. "Come on, man. You can't grieve forever." Ike slowly turned to Ranulf. Ranulf continued. "You'd do her a disservice to do nothing but grieve."

"Yeah?" Ike muttered, turning back to the coffin. "She's dead now, Ranulf. How would anyone know what she wants now?"

"Ike!" Ranulf hissed. His eyes were as bloodshot as Ike's were as he glared at the Hero of Tellius. "I knew Lethe as well as anyone did! I've known her since she was a recruit in Gallia! And I can tell you right know that I have never, ever, seen her look at anyone else the way she looked at you! Ike, please, Lethe didn't do this to hurt you."

Ike sighed. "Ranulf, can you leave me alone with Lethe, please?"

"Don't you see, Ike? You will always be alone with Lethe, from now on. Lethe did this to be with you."

Ike looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I think she realized a while ago that she would never have you-"

"What are you talking about? I'm her's, Ranulf!"

"Yes, but she _thought _that she would never have you, and that made the difference. As I said, I think she realized this a while ago. She wanted to do it here, at your home…"

Ranulf's voice trailed off, and Ike absorbed his message.

"I'm not making you change, Ike. Do what you will." Ranulf said after a moment. "But just remember this; Lethe loved you. Dramatic yes, but this was Lethe's way of being with you, forever."

Ike watched Ranulf walked back to the others, who were all gathered around a few tables set up outside. He was exactly right, and Ike knew it.

With one last glance at Lethe's coffin in the ground, Ike walked over to them. One of the tables served as a buffet, and the other three were used for seating, though nobody sat in their chairs. Nobody was really even eating. Just, standing around.

Ike found Rhys, alone, away from the tables and everyone else. "Great words, Rhys." Ike said. "I don't think I could have p-put it any better myself."

"Thanks, Ike." Rhys replied shallowly. "I just feel terrible, after all that has happened to her. I hope she has found a better life someone else than the one she had here."

"Well," Ike croaked. "You certainly put her in a bright light…that is for sure."

"Thanks again, Ike. Please excuse my for a while, I need to lie down. It's been a long day…" Ike watched the frail priest walk back to the fort.

"Ike!" A voice exclaimed from behind him.

It was Titania. "Ike, how are you feeling?" She asked when she had gotten over to him.

"I think you already know the answer Titania." Ike sighed and looked at her miserably.

"Yeah, I know, stupid question… I think we all feel that way. What I guess I really meant to say is, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…I think so."

Titania sighed. "Ike, I'm sure you already know this, but we all love you too. You're not alone."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Just remember that, Ike. In this life, you got to do what you got to do, but you don't got to do it alone."

He watched her walk away, and he knew that she was right, but not completely right. There were things out there that you had to do alone. It is time to move on. All that could be done for the Griel mercenaries, Ike had done. All that could be done for Crimea, Ike had done. All that could be done for the all of Tellius, Ike had done. Now it was time to do something for himself. Alone.

* * *

"Ike? What are you doing?"

Ike stopped in his tracks. It was late, and Ike had thought, hoped, that everyone was in bed. Guess not.

It was pitch black in the fort's entrance room. The only light that shown was from the full moon, which shown through a small window and illuminated a section of floor. It was from this light that Ike saw her face. It was firm and beautiful, but held a shocked and almost stern expression. Light brown hair spurted from her head and stopped just past her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes pierced through the dark.

"Ike?" Mist repeated. "Are you going somewhere?"

Ike wasn't sure if she could see him well or not, but he tried to shift the knapsack of a few essential items that he going to take with him behind his back.

"Oh, goddesses…" She exclaimed. She could see it. "Ike, are you leaving us?"

The guilt in him rose to his cheeks in a hot, red blush. He had been caught in the act.

He sighed. "Mist, listen to me, this isn't-"

"Don't even say that, Ike, don't even say it!" Mist said in a hushed whisper. "What are you up to? I'm your sister! That doesn't give me the right to know what you're up to?"

"Mist, please, let me explain…"

"Please do, Ike, and it better be good." She replied curtly.

It was so silent in the room as Mist glared at him with eyes of a demon that he could hear the sound of his own heart pounding heavily under her pressure. "I-I have to go, Mist. I can't stay here anymore."

"That's it? That is all you can say to defend yourself?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Mist." Ike sighed. "Things have changed. For better or worse, I do not know, but all I can do is follow the course the Goddesses have mapped out for me."

"Ike, this is your home!" Mist said astounded. "We are your friends, your family! Why would you just give up on what you worked so hard to protect?"

"I'm not giving up on you!" Ike replied hastily. "I would never give up on you, Mist!"

"Then why are you leaving…?"

Ike took a moment to think. "Please, Mist, take care of yourself. Take care of everyone here. They will need a new leader, a new commander. You can lead these mercenaries. I know you can."

"What?" Mist exclaimed, the moonlight reflecting off her glossing-over eyes. "Ike, I can't! You need to stay here, we need you. I need you…"

"Mist, this is hard enough as it is." Ike sighed. He could feel his own tears coming on. "You are a very well-capable leader. Believe in yourself. I believe in you, now you need to believe in yourself…"

Mist didn't respond, but continued to gaze regretfully at Ike, knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"You know, Mist," Ike said after a moment. "You're about as transparent as a ghost in the daylight."

"W-what?" Mist asked confusedly, her voice raspy with tears.

"Take a word of advice before I go. Don't let love slip away."

"That's why I shouldn't let you leave!" Mist said angrily.

"Not me, Mist, I was not referring to me." Ike smirked despite the seriousness of the discussion. "I think you and Boyd would make a great couple."

"H-how did you know?" Mist stuttered, very taken-aback.

"Call it a brother's instinct. But what I mean is, Mist, don't let your life be ruined by my absence. Live free. You are a young woman now. You deserve to live a long, healthy life. Just don't let me ruin that for you."

Mist sobbed and walked into her brother's outstretched arms. The tears were flowing freely now, from both of them.

"I'll come back." Ike whispered confidently into her ear. "I promise you that. I don't know when, but I'll come back to live with my baby sister."

"I'll wait for you Ike."

"Don't. Live your life, Mist. Live it all out. Don't waste a single second. Life is too short. Don't live thinking about what could have happened. Make it happen. You can do it, Mist."

Ike began to pull away.

"Wait…Ike, where are you going…?"

Ike grabbed his small bag and slung it over his shoulder. He began to walk away, but at the door he stopped and looked back.

"I lost my love, Mist. I need to go find it again."

He opened the door and exposed the dawn's sunlight. He began his long march, that day, to find himself again. Out into the plains surrounding the fort he walked. Through the woods and farther still he would walk.

The sun was rising. A new day would begin. The night may be the pitchest hue of black, but the sun would always be there to vanquish the dark. Terrible deeds would happen, but deeds of Greatness would happen with equal frequency. And so the counterbalance between good and evil would remain.

A man of splendor. A man of courage. A man of valor and bravery. A man of leadership. A man of Greatness. A man of loyalty and honor.

Ike was all of these things. But, most importantly, he was a caring man. His love would see no end in this lifetime.

And yet, he was the only one who did not receive love in return.


End file.
